Animal I have become
by JacobSwan1562
Summary: When the impossible happens to the captain of the Inazuma Eleven, who could be to blame, and who could possibly help? Endou struggles to keep his friends, his life, and his sanity, while dealing with the fact that he is a werewolf. Minor character death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The continuous thudding of ball against wall echoed deep throughout the building as the sun set slowly across the horizon. The team had been forced into their rooms, eventually giving up all attempts to defy their coach. Following Endou's lead, they had all started to train in their rooms, much to the annoyance of Fudou, whose room had annoyingly been placed next to Endou's. All he wanted to do was lie back and take it easy for once, but any chance of that had been wiped clear, and his world seemed to consist of a constant, annoying thud...thud...thud of the ball as it smashed against the wall. He was reaching his limit, close to ripping out his perfect hair, when the thudding died down. It seemed like Endou had stopped for the night, and the others would do soon after. Finally, Fudou could get some decent sleep without losing his hair.

Unknown to Fudou was that the reason Endou stopped, in the light of the setting sun, was completely different to any reason Fudou could think of.

The sudden silence coming from Endou's room was rather unsettling for Gouenji. Endou was the last person Gouenji would have thought to stop so early in the night. Maybe something was wrong? Not wanting to invade his privacy, which some others had no problem doing, he decided to keep tabs on his door, and if either he heard the sound of ball hitting wall, or door opening up, he would leave him alone. That was when his own door slid open, and a panting Kidou stumbled in. He may have had goggles to protect his eyes from preying visitors, but his posture was one of fear, his hands screwed up into fists, and his head hung low as he tried to catch his breath. He wasted no time in getting to the point.

"Gouenji!"

"What is it no..."

"Endou's gone!"

_The forest, the trees, the shelter from his friends, is what he desired the most. Running on left over adrenalin, he made his way jaggedly towards familiar ground. When had this pitch ever been so bloody long? Pain shot through his body, and he could taste blood in his mouth, a weirdly familiar metallic taste. He could feel his bones shifting underneath his skin, puncturing vessels and reaching towards his heart, as if trying to encase it in misery. He screamed out in agony, his legs giving way, as he sunk to the floor, unable to stop the pain, just watch as his life blood flowed out of his body. His skin turned white, and hair started to force its way out of every place it could find. He was reduced to whimpering, his throat chords changing the sound into a deep growl. He reached out with a mutated hand, determined to reach the comfort of the wild._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Endou's room was a mess, with dents in the walls and smashed up cupboards. It looked just like everyone else's, though, because of the practice they had done in there.

"Where has he gone, he couldn't have just disappeared, but coach wouldn't have let him just leave, so where could he have gone, out the window, but he couldn't have made the jump" Gouenji ranted while tearing apart the room desperately.

"Gouenji" Kidou sighed.

"He could be hiding underneath the bed" Gouenji panted desperately, upturning the bed to reveal just more space for him to pace about. "But why would he want to do th..."

"GOUENJI!" Kidou shouted angrily. He was also worried, but this was ridiculous and definitely not helping at all. "We have to tell coach, maybe he knows where he went."

"Right, tell coach, yeah...sorry" said Gouenji sheepishly.

_The darkness surrounded his body as he gave in to the power. The pain dulled and the change was completed. His soul was painted black by the evil inside him. It had been set free. No longer was he the happy go lucky player, no longer was he the emotional pillar of the team. He was tough, he was hard. He was a killer._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Running full speed down the corridor, it was no wonder they managed to crash right into the team while trying to reach the coach. They instantly saw the look on both of their faces, and even Tobitaka knew something was terribly wrong.

"What is it, what's wrong, and where's Endou?" Tachimukai asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, we could heard you two shouting from half a mile away" Kurimatsu said.

Gouenji looked at Kidou, unsure of weather too tell them. In reply, Kidou put his hand reassuringly and Gouenji's shoulder, urging him to go on. They were in the team, so they had a right to know what had happened to their captain.

"Endou's gone" Gouenji whispered simply.

"WHAT!" The team cried franticly. Kazemaru looked worried, Kabeyama looked like he was about to burst into tears, while Tobitaka just sighed.

"Well lucky him, he managed to escape from the building, now let's all start a search party" Tobitaka moaned "He got out and now your all acting like it's the end of the world"

All he got in response was allot of turned backs and angry stares, to which he simply got out his comb and deliberately ignored them all while brushing his hair.

"Were going to tell coach, because Endou wouldn't just leave without telling anyone. He's not that kind of guy" Kidou explained.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go and find Endou!" Kazemaru exclaimed.

"Yeah!"

_The feeling of freedom, the wind ripping across his body, the smell of wilderness filling his nostrils, and the sound of prey running in fear from him. Yes, they were scared of him. He could smell their fear; feel their blood pumping desperately through their frail bodies. A growl escaped from his throat. A deer, he could smell a deer, he could taste his next meal. Spotting its bolting shape, he gave chase, cutting effortlessly through the familiar environment. He caught up with the fleeing creature quickly and swiftly, loving the quiet squeals of protest that escaped its mouth as he pinned it down. Liking his lips he lunged his head into its side, listening excitedly to the cry of pain. It was a feast, as the blood filled his mouth, a luxurious taste that quenched his thirst, and the flesh was torn off, revealing the ribs. He effortlessly tore them out, ignoring the weak protest and struggles from his dying prey. Then the feast really began. His world was full of ripping muscles, broken bones and the delicious scent of blood._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Coach!" Gouenji cried, leading the group quickly down the stairs.

"For the last time, you will obey my orders, or your space on the team will be eliminated" Coach Kudou sighed, growing tired of their many childish efforts to escape from the building.

"It's not that coach" Kidou explained "It's Endou, he's...well...gone."

The look that crossed Kudou's face was obvious that he didn't let him out.

"I will go and look for him, then, and when I find him, he will be taken off the team. Disobeying my orders is not something that will be taken lightly." With that he stalked off in anger. How dear someone disobey him, especially Endou, when all his orders had been for a reason. Endou knew this, so why would he attempt to sneak out. And how?

"Coach, wait!" Kidou called after him. He turned his head, acknowledging that he heard him, and nodded for him to carry on.

"I don't think Endou is himself, because we all know him, and he wouldn't just run off without telling anyone. He would have at least told someone else, if not everyone, if he had found a way out. He wouldn't have done it alone, Endou doesn't work that way"

Coach Kudou nodded again, taking in what Kidou had told him. He was right again; it wasn't Endou's style to sneak off without inviting someone else to sneak off with.

"Okay, you may help me search for him, though if you do see him, do not engage with him. As Kidou said, he may not be himself, or worse. Be prepared for anything, and do not be reckless. Understand?"

"YEAH!"

_His coat was splattered with blood, but not his own. A vicious grin was plastered his morphed face, eyes sparkling from excitement. He was a murderer, killing only for his own enjoyment. And, oh, what fun it was! He could remember every detail of his feast, and he loved every second of it. He could smell the scent of his next victim coming even closer, and it smelt tastier than ever. A howl of victory escaped from his muzzle, as he bent his head back to prey to the moon._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The howls of wolves filled the air, the full moon, causing Kabeyama to jump in freight, trying to back up against the wall he was already pressed against. Everyone turned to look at him, exasperated and annoyed. It had been hours since they started the search, and there had been no sign anywhere in the town of Endou. Coach sighed. They were never going to find him at this rate, and with the mach the next day, it was best if they just gave up while they still could.

"Right everyone, it's time we got back. Well get the police on this, they'll do better than us. You need all your strength for tomorrow." All though he could see the reluctance in their eyes to give up, they were too exhausted to put up an argument. Even Kidou and Gouenji seemed to give into his orders.

They made their way back, each retiring to their rooms silently, before slipping quickly into a deep sleep. All except, of course, Kidou and Gouenji. They each creped out of their rooms, careful not to disturb any of the light sleepers, and down the stairs past the slumbering coach. Without making a sound, they managed to break free. Break free so they could search for their captain, their friend. They couldn't just leave him to suffer whatever fait had in mind for him on his own. He had always had friends, and he would always have friends in years to come. They couldn't abandon him.

_This route was somewhat familiar. The feeling of walking down here on a sunny day with a soccer ball in his... NO! He wouldn't think of that, wouldn't let the feeling of mad freedom slip from his grasp. He liked it; not being able to think probably was more of a blessing than a curse. You couldn't think of pain and guilt, couldn't feel ashamed for what he did. Twisting through the forest, he made his way through the recognizable landscape, until he could see the vague outline of something much bigger and deadlier than he had ever seen. No, he had seen it, this very one, and what was it called...Oh yes, a building. And from that building appeared two snacks, one with spiky hair, and the other with weird goggles. Their scent drifting through the trees, driving him mad as he fought to keep himself still, waiting for the right moment to strike._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Looking around the soccer pitch was where they started last time. Out of sight of the windows to the club building, but on the edge of a forest, it was where Endou would go if he was to get free. But there was no sign of him last time, and no sign of him again, or do Gouenji thought, until Kidou gave a small gasp.

"Kidou, what is it, what do you see?" asked Gouenji desperately.

"Over there." Kidou pointed to the outer edges of the forest, but there was nothing to see. But when he stepped forwards for a closer look, he realised what Kidou was so frightened about.

Blood.

Bright, scarlet blood scattered around with animal paw prints. Gouenji couldn't wait any longer. He couldn't just watch as a wild animal just ate Endou up like he was a midnight snack. He had to save him. Ignoring the cries from Kidou not to go, he rushed in to the forest in the vain hope that the animal hadn't yet decided it was time for tea.

_The strange haired boy ran straight towards him, like he had been beckoning for him to come. His smell hit him dead on, driving him mad with lust. He wanted his blood, he needed his flesh, and he couldn't live without it. Grinning like the mad wolf he was, he stalked him effortlessly, loving the way he ran in fear, even before he even knew he was there. He would make this kill beautiful, he decided, make the blood paint pictures of agony on the ground, let his prey's body jerk around like it's dancing, and let his screams be like music. Lavishing the thought of it, he leaped gracefully in the air greeting his victim with a smile._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Seeing the wolf, teeth bared and claws outstretched, was enough to scare anyone senseless, but Gouenji was strong. He had been through allot in his time, and this wasn't going to be the night he broke. But, of course, the wolf wasn't interested in waiting to see who broke down first; it was a battle he wanted, a mach of strength to see who would be known as hunter or hunted. Beckoning the wolf on, he tried to lead it away, out of its comfort zone. But this wolf was a clever wolf, and would have none of that. He leaped onto his back, growling into his ear before ripping off a chunk in his arm. Gouenji stifled a strangled scream of pain as his arm let out a flowing river of blood. It fell limply to the ground, the rest of his body soon followed after. The last thing he saw was a shape looming over him, it's eyes gleaming devilishly before it lunged it's head down to bite off his neck.

The last thing he breathed before he faded into the blackness.

"Endou."

_Endou._

_That name, prodding at the back of his mind, before it had the chance to break free. It was his name. Endou Mamouro. Captain of the Raimon Eleven. Legendary goalkeeper to be. He wasn't some animal, born to kill. A soccer freak, they called him. He wasn't a murderer. At that, he looked down at the limp body of his friend lying beneath him. Gouenji, that was his name. His jaw hadn't ripped off his head yet, but the gash on his arm looked serious. And he was a wolf. Wait, no, he could feel himself changing back. But that wasn't exactly fun, he thaught, as a wave of pain hit him with such force he fell to his knees, howling in pain. The bones in his body cracked for the second time today, and his howl turned into some sort of human like scream. But this time, he couldn't hold on. He didn't know what would happen if he fainted during the transformation, but he could already feel himself slipping away. He fell next to Gouenji's limp body as the blackness consumed them both._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Gouenji awoke slowly. He wasn't even expecting to wake at all. His neck was still in place, which was a good sign, but he was still in the forest, and it was still dark. Grunting from the pain, he forced himself up, and that was where things got complicated. He could see a boys shape lying, unmoving next to him. His shirt was nowhere to be seen, and his shorts were ripped to shreds. But that was nothing to be worried about when he found several deep cuts around the boy, blood flowing freely out of them, and his arms and left leg positioned at worryingly weird angles. He was covered in bruises and broken bones. Gouenji turned him over to see the extent of his wounds, careful not to jar him too much, when he stopped completely, mouth gaped open.

It was Endou.

He was still breathing, though very shallowly, and his heart was beating weakly. But he was still alive.

"Please, wake up Endou, you have to, just wake up" Gouenji whispered softly, to no avail. He was completely out cold, not surprisingly. Forgetting his own injuries, he gently lifted Endou up into his own arms and made his way back.

Kidou was angry now. If Gouenji had just listened to him, he wouldn't be stuck here to wait like an old toy that had been thrown away. The sound of footsteps drew him out of his trance. He looked up, expecting to see Gouenji sulking back, complaining that he was right as usual, and that they should do more things his way. But that was completely the opposite of what he saw. Gouenji was there, but he was more like limping than walking, and he had a massive cut on his arm. He was holding a seriously injured boy, and with a start, he realised it was Endou. Rushing forward, he took Endou from Gouenji's shaking arms, crying out his name as he desperately tried to wake him. He didn't care if he woke the whole god damn building up, it was probably better if he did, then they could actually get some help. He cradled Endou's head in his chest, crying behind his goggles, not believing this had happened to him. He was vaguely aware of others rushing forward, crying out Endou's name, but none of that mattered to him. Gently placing the Endou's unconscious body down, he looked around for the coach. Thankfully, he was on the phone, probably to the ambulance. Glancing back towards Endou, he found him surrounded by the team, all trying to wake their captain, to no avail.

"Captain" Kabeyama cried desperately shaking their wounded captain, before letting tears fall endlessly from his eyes. "What happened to you?"

"He's been injured pretty badly, but he'll survive" _I hope_. Kidou tried to remain calm, just like he always did. It wouldn't do any good to panic.

There was a small thud behind them, drowned out by the frantic voices of worried team mates. Kidou swung round, to where Gouenji was. He was clutching his arm, shaking violently in pain. His eyes were screwed shut, and his teeth were clenched tightly. He was in obvious agony, but Kidou could tell he was hiding the pain, trying not to worry the team more than necessary. Kidou made his way over, and was surprised to see the wound in his arm was much serious than it had looked just a few seconds ago. It was bleeding nonstop, and you could see the white of bone sticking out through the red. Gouenji started to shiver uncontrollably, wavering sideward's, while his eyes shot open, unfocused and glazed over. Kidou just managed to jump forwards and catch him before he crashed to the ground. That was two team mates unconscious. Things weren't going very well today.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Endou's POV

In the hospital

I slowly woke up from the darkness that engulfed me. Ever since that night, the night when...no I won't think of that. I was too hurtful. Feeling returned to me. Pain. A small groan escaped from my lips. It was a croaky groan of distress, from a throat that felt like it had never been used before. I could hear a faint voice, so far away, yet it sounded so near. I cracked open my eyes, looking up at a fuzzy figure. Was that a person? Slowly, very slowly, the image became clear. There was a boy, one that I recognised. White, spiky hair, like the one that I... I cringed at the memory, trying to hide my face from the boy I hurt. I was a monster, one who hurt my friends. But turning my head away was a bad idea, as more pain crashed over me. Crying out, I tried to escape. To run away from the pain, and the one I hurt. But that only added to the agony. Gasping for breath, I done the only sensible option, to lie back on the bed, and wait for the auctions that were sure to come. I said the first words that I was able to force out, too tired to think properly. "Gouenji, say it, and then end it"

Hurt flashed over his features for a second, and I was afraid that I had damaged him again. Once, I might have managed, but twice... I scrunched my eyes shut, and waited for the pain to come. I felt his hand connect to my cheek. Here it comes. But it was never there was never any pain. His hand started to trace its way down to my collar bone, then back up again, caressing my face gently. Despite all the fear and pain, I couldn't help but smile softly, leaning into the feel of his warm hand against my cold skin.

"Endou" he whispered softly "were... _I'm..._ so glad you're safe." His words were to kind for me. I had hurt him, and he was just going to leave it?

"Gouenji" I whispered back even softer "I...I hurt you...you..." A finger was placed gently against my lips, before I could start complaining at Gouenji for the lack of punishment. I deserved more than gentle words of kindness.

"It wasn't you Endou; I know you would never hurt me."

A tear leaked out from my eye, a silent tear of happiness piercing the sorrow surrounding me. "Thank you, Gouenji, for everything, for believing in me." That was the last thing that was spoken, before the darkness caught up with me, engulfing me back into the all too familiar blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

This chapter is mostly about what Endou feels like at the major events that happened to him after the accident, so don't feel like you have to read this chapter if you don't want to. Nothing major happens.

He had always hated hospitals. There was nothing to do, it was noisy and there was no privacy. But worst of all, was the fact that he couldn't play soccer. His friends would often find him staring longingly out of the window towards Raimon Junior High. The feeling continued for what felt like years. It wasn't helped by the fact that the team couldn't seem to leave him alone. It was nice at first, their company helped to take the boredom away. But after a while, they just reminded him of the soccer that he longed for. He seemed so close yet so far away. The friendly chatter and welcome smiles soon turned into torture. Then there was Gouenji. At first, he stayed with him almost all the time. It was obvious he was worried about him, but why. All Endou had done was hurt him, yet he was still compassionate to him. Nights were a big worry two. Gouenji was sure to have an excuse to hang around after dark. He was the only one, aside from Endou, who knew the truth, and he seemed determined to find it out. The first night was the worst. With them both nervous, they watched as the sun set, Endou making a pathetic effort to keep as far away from Gouenji, making it to halfway across the bed before collapsing in pain. Luckily, the beast inside didn't feel like coming out just then, or any other night after that in fact. Endou was always nervous around Gouenji; Kidou had noticed this straight away. The way that, whenever Gouenji had got close, Endou would retreat, burying his head in the pillows, and hiding in shame. Gouenji, on the other hand, was trying his best to help Endou. Kidou knew something had happened to those two, but Gouenji was a very secretive person, and Endou would never voice his own fears and pains. It would be impossible to get the answer, so he dropped the question before he could cause discomfort. It was a long month for Endou.

Finally, 3 weeks later, the day came round that Endou could leave the hospital. Of course, he was still on crutches, with his left arm slung up in a cast. Most of the time he had to move around in a wheelchair, and, of course, he couldn't play soccer. Still, he could have been kept in the hospital for longer. All of the team were there, smiling still, all glad that their captain was well again. But their joy was strained, as it was obvious that Endou wouldn't be playing soccer any time soon. So while they were glad to have him back, there hears still ached for their captain. The one that never gave up, no matter what the problem. Who would stand in the goal, cheering his soul out for the team. They wanted their captain back, but they would have to wait.

The first day back to school for Endou was an interesting experience. He still had to be pushed around in a wheelchair, making it difficult for him to get around. Both Kidou and Gouenji offered to help him, and Endou was allot more comfortable with Kidou there. Around school, everyone was sympathetic for him. Endou was a legend in the school, the captain of the Raimon Eleven, who was champion of Japan, and aiming for the world. He had destroyed aliens, then became friends with them (Hiroto had become rather popular in the school, thanks to his past and awesome looks). Everyone would often look over in his direction, grinning in the way he often would. He was respected and accepted like never before. Of course, he still didn't listen in class.

The first mach he went to was Inazuma Japan vs. Big Waves. The mach had been cancelled, and so Big Waves had won last year. But they wanted to see what Raimon were really like. So the next year, both teams had entered again, ending up as partners again. Endou still couldn't play, so was on the bench for the whole time. Just watching the game was complete agony for him, watching and not playing. Kidou could see it in his face, the burning compassion for the game, aching to come out. They managed to win, playing for the soccer that Endou couldn't. The score ended at 3-2, a narrow victory. But still, Endou was forced to watch.

The first mach that Endou played was against Neo Japan. They wanted the seat as Japans national team, and had spent a whole year pushing themselves to their limit to do so. But Endou's goal would not be gotten through; he was determined not to let them get any points. He was playing with the whole of his heat, letting out the frustrations he felt for spending a whole year without soccer. He was not about to let some others take his place for him. The match ended with a clear win from Inazuma Japan with 2-0. Neo Japan didn't stand a chance.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry, really short chapter. Next one will be longer.

The finals had come round at last, Inazuma Japan vs. Little Gigant. Endou vs. Endou. The ultimate battle of all time. Rococo was following on Daisuke's lead, just like Endou should have, but the two had been separated. Anger started to boil up inside Endou. It should be him, standing beside his Grandfather, not some phoney fill in. Kidou, who had been nervously watching him ever since the announcement that he would be playing his grandfather, noticed the unconscious movement of his fist clenching in anger.

"Endou, calm down" Kidou said, comforting their captain. "There's nothing you can do about it, apart from going out there and winning" he said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Your right" Endou sighed. "Ok guys, let's show them who should be at the top!"

"Yeah!"

Endou still couldn't help but turn towards the other team, noticing the way his own grandfather was grinning at Rococo, like they were father and son. The same anger that Kidou had pushed away boiled up even stronger again. His fists stated trembling. He would get revenge.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

This chapter islong, but if you have seen episode 122 and 123, then there is no point in reading this chapter.

The whistle blew, and the match began. Little Gigant was fast, much faster than anyone could have predicted, and it wasn't long before the ball had been stolen from Someoka. But, of course, Kidou intercepted it, bringing it forwards to Someoka and Gouenji. Passing the ball quickly to Sakuma, then to Gouenji was the easy part. They then had the chance for a shoot.

"True Bakunetsu Screw!" The ball went soaring towards the goal, and almost guaranteed goal for a normal mach. But this wasn't a normal mach.

"God Hand, X!" There was no chance of getting it in. The ball was stopped dead in Rococo's hand. He smiled, watching their stunned faces. God Hand had always been Endou's move. It had been taken, and improved. They were at loss for words. Still, Rococo thought, they should feel privileged. They were the only team he had to use a Hissatsu technique against. Still smiling, he dropped the ball, gently tapping it with his foot. It soared towards Inazuma's goal at great speed; no one had a chance to do anything about it. Only just getting his hands up in time, Endou managed to stop the ball, getting pushed back a few metres while doing so. The team were in shock; a direct shoot from the goal was allowed, but never happened because of the distance. Yet, here was a person, who had just tapped the ball from the goal, and had almost got it in.

"This is...a challenge from Rococo" Endou whispered to himself. He clenched the ball even tighter, until his knuckles where white. "I accept" He growled softly, too softly for anyone but himself to hear.

"Attack, guys" he cried, throwing the ball straight to Kidou. But Little Gigant was fast to act, marking everyone. Kidou was at loss at what to do, he couldn't pass to anyone. How could they...

"Kidou! The sky!" The coach's voice rang through him.

"The sky..." Kidou thought desperately."I see! Let's go guys!" Leaping into the air, he shot the ball towards where Sakuma had now also leapt up. "Rout of sky!" They had quickly passed the ball forwards, from Sakuma, to Hiroto, to Kazemaru, all of them making mid air passes. Little Gigant had no chance of getting the ball. Kazemaru passed the ball to Someoka, who then passed it to Gouenji. But that was when Little Gigant made their move, stealing the pass from Someoka to Gouenji by jumping in front of Gouenji. The ball landed at Kidou's feet, who was determined to try it again. But before he had any chance to move forwards, he was stopped by Little Gigant, who formed a tight circle, surrounding Kidou. Moving fast they ran around him, throwing him into a tornado.

"Circle Play Drive." Kidou was forced backwards; the wind was far too great to break through. He tried desperately to keep a hold of the ball, but in the end, he ended up standing in the Inazuma box. He had been forced back all the way to in front of the goal. That was when all eight players surrounding him attacked, stealing the ball with ease. The one with the ball, Drago, announced who he was, Little Gigant's score king. And shot.

"Double Jaw" he cried out, aiming directly for Inazuma's goal. The lack of defenders meant that Endou was the only one that stood between Little Gigant and a goal.

"I won't let you" he growled, hands clenched into angry fists. "God Catch." The move that he had only heard about two days before, but it was still worth a try. After all, he had managed to complete it the day before, hadn't he? Obviously not, he thought, as the ball powered through God Catch, hitting him squarely in the face. Pain shot through him, but it was nothing, not compared to what he had felt before. He forced himself up, preparing for anything else to come his way. Anger filled him as he clenched his fists even tighter than they already were. "I won't let them score any more"

The match resumed with Someoka heading up, quickly being outrun by Drago. Someoka passed to Hiroto, who continued the attack from the side. Passing it to Kazemaru, they made it to the goal, dodging past the defenders. The ball was passed back to Someoka, who used Dragon Slayer V3, thinking that, not even Rococo could stop Dragon Slayer. It was a great shoot, with power so great, it was in league with Goenji's shoots, maybe even better.

"God Hand, X." Rococo used that move again, stopping the ball with ease for a second time. Someoka was angry now. How could he have stopped his best shoot so easily! Rococo threw the ball out again, but Kazemaru intercepted the throw. Inazuma had the ball, and were continuing with their attack. Little Gigant tried to stop Kazemaru, running forwards in order to steal it off him. But Kazemaru was prepared for that.

"Dance Of The Wind God, Remastered." A tornado whirled around the defenceless defender as he tried to keep track of Kazemaru. But Kazemaru was far too fast for him, and he was thrown back by the tornado whirling around him. Kazemaru quickly passed on the ball to Hiroto, who had a clear shot at the goal.

"Ryuusei Blade, V3" he cried, his most powerful shot. That shot had stopped Endou in his tracks, had knocked out Fubuki, and _had_ to score this goal. Kicking the ball with the power of the universe in it, he shot for the goal.

"God Hand, X." The ball was stopped dead again. Apparently, not even the power of the universe can score a goal against Rococo. The team were getting desperate, and Endou was getting angry. Little Gigant went for a counter attack, zooming towards the Inazuma goal. Tobitaka was there, waiting for their attack.

"Shikuuma, V3." Tobitaka stole the ball straight from Little Gigant, using his famous move. He passed it straight to the front to Sakuma, who passed it to Gouenji. He had a straight shot at the goal, and he took it.

"True Bakunetsu Screw!" The shot had even more power than last time, and the shot went straight for the goal, filled with fire.

"God Hand, X." There it was again, the unbreakable defence move. None of their shots could break through. It was turning out to be a one sided match. Little Gigant went for a counter attack again, running straight towards the goal. Even Kidou couldn't stop them, they were too fast. They went straight through Tsunami and Fubuki without stopping, until Drago had a clear shot at the goal.

"Double Jaw" The ball came straight for the goal, heading right for Endou.

"God Catch" Endou struggled. He could feel the power coming from the ball. He had to stop it. His anger was rising. He _had_ to stop the ball! He could feel himself get pushed back. He _HAD_ to stop the ball! But he couldn't. So he did the next best thing. Launching himself towards the goal post, he used it to block the ball. Pain shot through his body again, more than last time, and he fell to the floor. Gasping for breath, he heard the faint voices of his team mates shouting his name, calming the anger that threatened to take over his body. He forced himself up. He couldn't let another ball in.

Little Gigant took the corner kick. It was passed straight to the two strikers. They went straight for the goal, using Dual Strike. The ball was once again sent soaring towards the goal.

"God Catch" Once again, it failed, and the ball was launched out of Endou's hands, and straight towards the corner of the goal. That was when Kabeyama jumped in, protecting the ball with his body, and sending it safely away from the goal. The two dragged themselves up again, more determined than ever to protect the goal.

It was another corner kick to Little Gigant, but with everyone on defence, there was no way to get the ball. Tsunami headed it away to Fubuki, who cleared the loose ball. But Drago snatched the cleared ball, using double jaw again to score their second goal. But Endou's concentration was wavering, getting lost in anger, and he couldn't perform God Catch. So Someoka ran between the ball and his captain, using his body to block the ball. He cleared the ball, but collapsed to the ground in pain. Someoka tried to get up, but the pain was just too much, and he fell, unconscious.

"Someoka!" The team were worried now. Their determined forward, who would make sure he was the one to score, was now injured and unable to carry on.

"Toramaru" coach said.

"Yes, sir" Toramaru replied.

"Switch in"

"Yes, sir!" Someoka was replaced by Toramaru, the dragon by the tiger. But the coach had also ordered them to change formation, to create a circle round the goal. The corner kick was taken, with Endou and Tsunami only just clearing the ball. But Drago got to the ball, and headed up to the goal, dodging Toramaru's efforts to steal it, as he leaped over his slide tackle. But Kidou and Kazemaru were prepared, and stole the ball of him while he was venerable, clearing it again. Little Gigant picked up the ball again, but Gouenji was ready, and he cleared the ball again from them with the help of Hiroto. Little Gigant went for the attack again, but every shoot that they made was blocked, all eleven players acting as defence. Little Gigant kept on attacking, but they couldn't break through. Inazuma Japan was getting beaten and bruised, but kept on getting up. But Drago managed to break through, using fakes and teamwork, until he was, once again, face to face with Endou.

"Eat this! Double Jaw!" The ball came rocketing towards the goal once again. But none of that mattered to Endou at that moment.

"Everyone, they all came back, they surrounded me. They protected me." But the anger that was filling him blocked out any feeling of friendship that could have come out of him. "I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" The anger was let out, and the ball was stopped in its tracks. But looking at their smiling faces, Endou could have guessed what he had done. Their cheers and chants meant that he had mastered it, God Catch. Happiness pierced the anger inside of him, making his famous grin reappear on his face, lighting up his features.

"You did it, Endou" Gouenji's voice dragged him out of his daydream. "You're always so late."

"Gouenji..." Endou couldn't take it. It had been a year, but he still couldn't look Gouenji straight on. Avoiding his gaze, he looked round at the rest of the team. "Sorry I had you waiting, guys! This time, we attack together!"

The ball was passed form the goal, straight to Kabeyama, who, along with everyone else dribbled it up towards the goal. Endou felt anger rising again. A whole year he had spent not playing soccer, sitting on the sidelines, and yet still, he was forced to watch as his friends took the ball up together, leaving him behind.

The ball was stolen off Kabeyama, but was quickly picked up again by Kidou, who skilfully dodged around Drago, and passed it straight to Tsunami, who passed it to Tobitaka. Tobitaka was tackled down, but managed to pull himself quickly up and resume the dribble towards the goal. He passed the ball towards Fubuki, who made his way through two defenders in quick succession. The ball was then passed to Kazemaru, and then to Toramaru, who centred it to Gouenji. Gouenji dribbled it forwards, before getting blocked by two players. He passed it back to Kidou, who passed it to Sakuma. They were passing it between themselves, and Little Gigant couldn't even lay a finger on them. Hiroto had a straight line to the goal, but was interrupted by Drago as he rushed forwards. Drago managed to clear the ball, but there was no one there to pick it up from either team.

Endou couldn't bare this, watching everyone else just forget about him made his heart boil up with anger. He couldn't just stand still. So when the ball was cleared by Drago, Endou rushed forwards himself to grab the ball, shooting it high in the air for a goal kick. Hiroto took this chance, matching the height of the ball with a massive jump.

"Tenkuu Otoshi!" This really was the power of the universe in a ball, one of Aliea Academy's most powerful moves. Not even Rococo's God Hand X could stop it. The ball went powering into the net, scoring their first point of the match in style. The half time whistle blew. The first half ended in a tie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ok, I can't be bothered to describe the rest of the match, so if you really want to know details, look at episode 124. Going back to about 400 words a chapter, instead of 2,000

Keeping the ball from Rococo was easier said than done, as Little Gigant surrounded Inazuma Japan, waiting for them to slip up. Inazuma's shot's won't work either, not even Tenkuu Otoshi. Their double defence was to strong, and they were wasting their energy. The ball stayed with Little Gigant who were waiting, waiting, waiting...

There, the ball finally got to Rococo. It was now a one to one between Endou and Rococo.

"X Blast" Rococo's shoot went soaring towards the goal, a seemingly unstoppable force. Endou would not let the ball go in though. Even unstoppable forces could be stopped. He would stop this ball. He had to.

"Go get him, Rococo!"

Those words would burn his soul forever. He was never sure what part of it made him tick. Was it the face that his own Grandfather was voting for someone else? Or the fact that he was considered to be nothing more than a "Him"? Either way, that sentence would forever burn into his mind. It made Endou angry, more anger than he had ever felt in his life. Pain shot through his body, but all he could think about was the uncontrollable anger and a single word.

Revenge.

His body was shaking now; the bones looked like they were moving. They definitely felt like they were moving, the pain clouding out the anger becoming unbearable. He had felt this before, he thought, as he screamed out in agony, letting blood flow freely from his mouth. It was quicker this time though; the ball was still within metres of the goal. And then the pain stopped, leaving him with the feeling of pure anger and rage. Nothing could stop him. Meanwhile, the ball was still coming towards him, threatening to destroy him. What a pathetic threat, he thought, as he gripped the ball between his jaws, crushing it without even trying. The red lights dancing around the ball stopped dead along with it, the monster now full revealed. Silence hung in the air, not one muscle was moved. Shock held everyone still. One whisper, very faint, could be heard amongst the almost defining silence. One single word.

"Endou." Gouenji's whisper woke the beast from its trance. With one movement, he lifted his head up to the nonexistent moon, and howled. He was back. After one and a half years, he was back. And it felt _good._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The screaming began. One at first, then two, and before long, the whole stadium was filled with screaming fans, stampeding to get to the exits like there was a millionaire note there. Before long, the stalls were disserted, only the players left on the pitch. Half of them had left, screaming along with the others. Endou still hadn't made his move yet, taking his time to get used to the body. After all, he hadn't used t in ages. He still loved the way the wind would play with his fur, and the ground would tickle his feet. He let a small growl escape from his throat, admiring at the way it tickled at his throat, spreading through him like fire. He loved the fact that he could hear the sea, hear the way the waves crashed against the rocks, smashing them as if they were made from paper.

"Endou?" Kidou's voice stopped his trail of thoughts. He sounded hesitant and, confident? With a stat, he realised, he hadn't made any move to attack them yet. He must have thought that he was kind. Smiling gleefully, he raised his head to meet the others pondering eyes. Kidou wouldn't be making that mistake again. He wouldn't be making mistakes ever again. He spotted the one who he would kill first, the one with the goggles and the cape. What wired dress sense. That thought randomly popped into Endou's head, as he raised his shackles, preparing to pounce.

"You shouldn't have said anything" a new voice rang through the stadium. The already shocked players looked even more surprised as the mysterious figure showed itself, revealing none other than the mysterious and damn right annoying, Kageyama Reiji. "You'll only anger him." His voice was smooth and unemotional, his glasses covering his eyes. No one had a clue what he was thinking, and no one could care less, as they watched the mutated form of their friend and captain turn his head in anger, staring threateningly at the late silhouette. Without any need for hesitation, Endou launched himself at the one they called "Kageyama," growling deeply at his disapproval. He hadn't even reached halfway when a searing pain shot through his body, making his hair stand up and his muscles to spasm. He wined, retreating from his prey into the shadows to wait. He could get him another time, couldn't he?

"You see, one year ago, when he was sleeping, you children weren't always there to watch over him, no matter how long you spent by his side. It is impossible for you to stay for the whole time." A smile appeared across Kageyama's face, making him look more of a threat than he already was. "So, on the day when you were not there, I injected a little surprise into him, changing him into a wolf that only turns when angered. Of course, the fact that he had the werewolf gene helped a lot." He started to wave about a little device, some sort of remote control. "And this, I installed it in him, to make sure that he does what I tell him to, otherwise..." he gently pressed the button down, and was greeted with another howl of pain that escaped from Endou's lips as he cowered in the corner. "Anyway, I have to be off now, and I'll collect my pet later. Not that you will mind, assuming you won't be alive long enough to complain."

And with that, he left, leaving stunned silence behind, mixed with the growls coming from the wolf hidden in the shadows. Kidou was the first to speak, breaking the silence with a sensible comment like always.

"We should get out of here" he suggested "before something else happens." His words were met with a loud grown from Endou, and an even louder crash of metal against ground. The exits had been sealed off, probably Kageyama's doing. They were stuck in with an obviously angry wolf, ready to kill any one of them. Endou got ready to pounce again. The hunt was on, and this time, no one could escape.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The pain, the pain that had been there just mere seconds ago, disappeared in a blink of an eye. What was left was the uncontrollable urge for blood. They were trapped; no one could escape him this time. The fear radiating from his prey made the blood smell even sweeter, made the hearts of the little weaklings pound even faster, like it was ready to tear itself out from the body. His hungry eyes darted around, studying his prey, picking out the strong from the weak. He spotted one, memories told him of a name. He was called Drago. Not to weak, and definitely not strong enough to harm him.

That name was all he needed, and he pounced. No one had any time to do anything, and they couldn't have done anything if they did. Before long, all that was left of the former striker was a messy pile of flesh. His now decapitated head was stuck in a picture of horror, his mouth gaped open in shock. He was dead, a now grinning wolf standing over his carcass, covered in his blood. But the wolf had not finished.

Spotting another target, he realised that this target was the whole point of him turning. The old man, who had deceived him for the whole of his life. He deserved to die, even more than the horrible excuse for a striker that now lay, dead, before him.

Spitting out a roar of pure rage, he leapt gracefully into the air once more.

The ground was soft when he landed; not feeling like a body was trapped underneath his at all. It felt more like grass than the feeling of skin. His prey had been taken away from him. Whoever dared to do this would pay dearly, with their life. The blue haired boy, the one named Kazemaru, was now couching defensively over the startled old man. So, one of his old self's friends were daring to protect his enemies.

Well, a friend of my enemy is also my enemy. Or something like that.

I growled in warning, trying to break his confident stance.

He didn't move.

I like it like that.

Grinning like the mad dog I was, I launched my third attack of the day. Alarm crossed the young boy's features as I charged at him. He thought that I could never attack my friends.

He was wrong.

He leapt out the way just in time, my jaws narrowly missing the tender flesh on his neck, but my second lunge caught his arm, scraping a deep wound that sprayed out blood like a fountain. His cry of pain was music to my ears, and the river of scarlet pushed me over the edge. Letting my animal side take over fully, and throwing caution into the wind, I attacked without mercy. My world was a mess of blood and guts that laced the now red ground. Body's fell before me, already at least two were dead. Nothing could stop me.

"Endou, Stop!"

Why those words could reach my soul, whilst others could not, I shall never know. But they were the ones that made my heart flutter and my soul burn. Gouenji.

All of a sudden, the blackness in my soul receded, and the real Endou was left, a young boy in a wolfs body.

I couldn't live with it. My friends were either scared out of their minds, severely injured, or in two cases, dead. I couldn't live with the fact that I betrayed them. I hurt the ones closest to me.

Turning from them in shame, and before they could do anything to stop me I ran. I ran as far as I could, and then I ran some more. Because while I am still running, they can't find me. And if they can't find me, I will never have to show my face to them again.


End file.
